


Turn About is Fair Play

by nobinaries



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobinaries/pseuds/nobinaries
Summary: It's been a long 9 days, 35 hours, and 14 minutes.





	Turn About is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from. I haven't written a fanfic in about 9 years but I caught a sexy plot bunny and well, I decided to revisit some old friends.

“Come,” she said in response to the familiar chirp at the door.

“Not yet,” came the precise alto of Seven’s voice as the door shut behind her. “Computer implement privacy protocol Seven of Nine code gamma zeta.”

“Privacy protocol implemented.” Intoned the feminine voice of the ships computer. This specific protocol was one Seven had designed that not only ensured there would be no interruption via the door or commlink but also added additional sound shielding to the quarters, just in case.

Kathryn looked up incredulously at her lover. She had retired to her quarters an hour earlier replicated a pot of coffee and curled up on her couch to relax after what had been an exhausting week of negotiations. They had secured enough supplies to get them through the next few weeks between star systems but it hadn’t come without a lot of hardnosed dealings and more than a little power flexing on her part and she needed quiet. Seven had claimed she would be working late tonight but it seemed that plan had changed.

Seven stood still, hands clasped behind her back, examining the Captain. It had been 9 days, 14 hours, and 35 minutes since they had last been intimate. That was the longest they had been apart since they first began their sexual relationship six months earlier. Seven had not enjoyed the last 9 days, 14 hours, and 35 minutes. Though she had very much enjoyed the events that had transpired 9 days, 16 hours, and 12 minutes ago. Yes, she had enjoyed those very much.

Kathryn had been especially fierce with her, leaving welts on her body from her nails and marks from her teeth even Borg nanoprobes had taken time to heal completely. She had been surprised to find how sad she was when the last deep bruise faded. The situation also required her to examine in some detail the sexual and emotional dynamics between herself and her lover. It had required her to ask why it had been so arousing when Kathryn had insisted, not for the first time, that Seven call her Captain when she penetrated her.

“I thought you were working late,” the Captain’s throaty voice brought Seven’s attention to the moment at hand.

“I altered my plans,” came the simple answer.

“Oh, did you now?” Kathryn leaned forward setting her coffee cup on the side table as she spoke.

“Indeed,” Seven strode the rest of the way into the room her long legs closing the distance quickly bringing her into the Captain’s personal space. She stood looking down at her forcing the smaller woman to lean back on the couch to look up into her face.

The Captain raised an eyebrow looking up at her Borg wondering what plan was percolating behind those big blue eyes.

Seven was not one to grow uncomfortable with silence. She often found the human need to fill space with words both inefficient and bothersome. She chose to use this to her advantage. The Captain was not one prone to being overly loquacious but Seven could tell when the other woman became discomfited. The tall Borg noted Kathryn’s eyebrow raised 2 millimeters higher and the muscle in her jaw twitched slightly as though she was resisting opening her mouth. Seven could process and observe every change, the increase in capillary response that created a slight flush in the other woman’s cheeks, the 12.6 percent increase in her heart rate. All of this allowed Seven to gauge exactly how far to push Kathryn, to test the limits with keen accuracy. 

The Captain looked up at her lover incredulously. She was not used to being loomed over in the way her Borg was standing tall reinforcing the difference in their heights and reminding her, in a slightly uncomfortable fashion, how much shorter she was. Kathryn made up for her small stature with her larger than life persona and iron will, she was unaccustomed to feeling small in the way she felt seated in front of Seven this way. She could tell that Seven was waiting for something, waiting and watching her in that damnably intense way she had that made the Captain feel as though she could hide nothing. It wasn’t so much that she wanted to hide anything from her lover, she didn’t, it was just the feeling that Seven could see into her deepest, darkest parts.

Seven maintained her parade rest posture taking in the smaller woman before her. The last 9 days 14 hours and now 42 minutes had given her much time to evaluate and assimilate the new data she had received regarding her lover over the six months they had determined to expand the parameters of their relationship. She knew that her lover had struggled with the idea that she was allowed to love and be loved, that she could find both physical and emotional companionship from someone else aboard Voyager. The Captain carried the weight of the Delta Quadrant on her shoulders and had, somehow, determined she needed to carry that weight alone. Additionally, she had concluded that Seven was “too innocent” an idea that Seven had found rather insulting when Kathryn had first admitted it.

Seven had reminded her that while she may be new to being human she was not naïve. She had the knowledge and experience of lifetimes in her mind and her cortical node meant she processed and assimilated knowledge at a far superior rate than virtually any non-Borg in the universe. Seven may not have always understood what emotions corresponded with what physiological responses but that did not mean she was easily taken advantage of. Kathryn admitted after much conversation that the notion that Seven wasn’t “ready” for a relationship had been a self-serving narrative and an excuse not to risk her own emotions by acting on her feelings.

Seven suspected though that there were parts of Kathryn that still sought to shield and protect her. Seven wanted to demonstrate to Kathryn that while her protection was loving and even “romantic” it was also not always necessary. Seven wanted to break down the last of the walls the Captain held around herself. Seven wanted all of the Captain, her strength, her wit, her dominance, but also the parts Kathryn saw as self-perceived failings, her imperfections, her vulnerability. Seven wanted it all, wanted to be the one to let the Captain fall apart and be held safely and protected.

“Is there something you want Seven?” the Captain finally broke the silence that was stretching between them. She knew in doing so she’d lost some unspoken battle but felt her words were better than beginning to squirm under that unflinching blue gaze and she had to choose one or the other.

“Oh, there are many things I want,” Seven answered her voice remaining smooth and unbothered.

Kathryn let a smirk play across her lips as she leaned back stretching her arms across the back of the couch taking up more space in an attempt to regain some equilibrium. “Elaborate.”

Seven smirked back amused at Kathryn’s use of Seven’s own demanding means of communicating. She could see her lover was trying to regain what she would call “the upper hand” with her nonchalant pose and whiskey deep voice. Seven was not interested in Kathryn getting the upper hand this evening. She was more interested in the adage about turnabout being fair play.

Without speaking further Seven leaned forward and kissed her lover. There was nothing soft or questioning in her kiss. It was a kiss meant to disarm and to claim. It was meant to seize control. She rested her human hand on the back of the couch for balance and her hand covered in fine Borg mesh cupped the face of her lover firmly holding her precisely where Seven wanted her while her lips and tongue took what they wanted.

Kathryn had not been prepared for the ownership implied in Seven’s kiss. They had shared many passionate, heated moments over the last six months. Deep kisses that brought them both to places they had never been but Kathryn had always, somewhere inside, been in control. She felt the wet, sweet heat of Seven’s mouth on hers, the force of it crushing her lips. She felt the warm mesh of Borg enhanced fingers pressing into her cheek as Seven held her in place while her tongue explored. Kathryn moaned into her lover’s mouth before she could stop herself.

Seven swallowed the sound Kathryn made and felt it settle inside of her. She wanted more moans like that. She wanted Kathryn to give her everything she had been holding back. As swiftly as she had initiated the kiss she pulled back standing again and bringing her hands back behind her back. She assessed her lover, her respiration and heart rate had increased as had the capillary response in her cheeks now spreading down her neck, her eyes stayed closed for 4.7 seconds, her lips remained parted for 6.2 seconds. Her now opened eyes flashed fire in their gray blue depths as she tried to regain control. Seven knew she did not want to give Kathryn time to recuperate too much.

“Stand,” Seven spoke the word with force while stepping back just slightly to allow her lover room to comply. Kathryn stared up at her challenge lighting her eyes. She remained sitting.

“Stand,” Seven repeated firmly. Kathryn smirked up at her. Seven, with Borg enhanced speed and strength, grabbed the front of Kathryn’s tank top in her fist and lifted her bodily into a standing position.

“You. Will. Comply.” The words brooked no argument. Her Borg hand still gripping the thin cotton fabric Seven brought her human hand up to cup her lover’s chin in a tight but not painful grip forcing their eyes to meet.

Kathryn wanted to pretend the force of Seven’s strength didn’t turn her on. She wanted to pretend the force of Seven’s kiss hadn’t gone straight to her cunt. The problem was neither of those things were true. She could feel the weight of the last week, of the last four years, of her entire damn career and her own expectations slipping when Seven lifted her up. She could feel those irresistible eyes boring into her, she could feel how badly she wanted what she knew Seven was offering. Seven was offering a place for her to surrender all of it. Seven was willing to take, to hold, to demand, things Kathryn had never given to another soul. And what was more, Seven could handle it. Kathryn had never wanted to trust anyone the way she implicitly trusted her Borg.

“Yes,” Kathryn’s voice was just above a whisper, “I will comply.”

Seven heard the words but despite the massive computational power of her brain it took 5.23 seconds for them to register in their full meaning. Her eyes searched her lover’s face for the slightest micro-expression that would indicate doubt or subterfuge. She had to be sure before she took the next step, she needed to be certain Kathryn meant those words. She loosened her grip and felt Kathryn find her balance. She flattened her hand in the center of her lover’s chest feeling the pounding of Kathryn’s heart against her palm.

Seven once again allowed silence to stretch between them, allowed Kathryn to regain some composure. The choice had to be hers and though the words had been spoken they were both waiting for them to settle in to truth. Kathryn took several deep slow breaths trying to center herself and quiet the part of her mind that was still rebellious and afraid. There was still a voice left that was telling her to run, that this was a terrible idea. But there was also the part of her that had been longing for just this, for someone to give her a safe space to lose control, to not be in command. No, not someone, a very specific person. The one person she knew who understood control the way she did, the one person who knew how complex it was. The one person she loved in a deep and primal way.

“Kathryn,” Seven spoke her name like a caress. “You will move to the center of the room and you will remove your clothing.” The instructions were direct and concise.

“I will comply.” Kathryn spoke the words quietly still unsure of the way they felt in her mouth. She moved around Seven and the small table that held her now forgotten coffee to the center of the room. As she did so Seven turned to follow her movements. She considered seating herself on the couch but even after all this time she still did not care for sitting. She also knew her height gave her a visual advantage.

Seven watched as Kathryn pulled her thin tank top over her head, she wore nothing underneath it as she’d been settling in to relax for the night. Seven enjoyed watching as her lover’s breasts were revealed. She enjoyed knowing how few people had ever been afforded this view. Kathryn folded her shirt and tidily set it on the floor before standing and slipping her loose-fitting sweats down her legs. She stepped out of them and folded them neatly atop her shirt. She stood then adopting Seven’s parade rest stance with her hands clasped loosely behind her back accepting her lover’s gaze.

She could feel old doubts creep in as she stood there. She kept herself in good physical condition anyone who played Velocity against her knew that but that didn’t stop good old-fashioned insecurity from creeping in around the edges as she felt her lover’s eyes travel up her naked body. Her body carried a history that showed in all too human of ways. She tried to still her mind as Seven approached her.

“You are beautiful,” Seven’s voice reached into the place where those doubts lived. “I find it intriguing that I ever felt beauty was irrelevant. It is impractical, it is subjective, but it is far from irrelevant.” As she spoke these words she ran a metal mesh finger along the curve of Kathryn’s cheek, the arch of her neck, her collarbone, her sternum, the soft, subtle swell of her belly, the curve of her hip. Kathryn shuddered slightly at the light touch, trying to remain still despite her rapidly increasing heart rate.

Seven began circling the smaller woman slow steps taking in every inch of Kathryn’s body. Her eidetic memory meant she could recall her lover in perfect detail anytime she wanted but she wanted to ensure that in this moment she didn’t miss anything. As she moved she continued the maddingly light touch of a single finger along Kathryn’s arm across her shoulders down the curve of her spine. She circled behind and stood a moment tracing the muscles of Kathryn’s back and the flare of her hips, the smooth and perfect rise of her backside.

She stepped closer, not close enough to touch but close enough that Kathryn could feel the heat radiating from the taller woman. Close enough to make Kathryn long for more contact. The soft teasing of that single digit was nearly infuriating in its gentleness. Never soft enough to tickle, never hard enough to satisfy just slow, precise, designed to create hunger. Kathryn wanted more, she wanted to turn around and kiss Seven pushing her back until she was up against a bulkhead. She wanted to tear off that damn bio suit and fuck her until her knees buckled. This caused another thought to rise unbidden. What would Seven do if she tried that tonight? She had agreed to comply what would the Borg do if she turned those tables?

Curiosity won and Kathryn began to turn to face her Borg and as soon as she moved she found herself lifted off the ground. Seven pressed Kathryn’s body into her. Her human arm firm around her lover’s stomach and her Borg hand wrapped tightly around Kathryn’s neck. Seven’s voice was both calm and infinitely menacing as she spoke into Kathryn’s ear.

“Did I tell you to move? Did I grant you a permission I was unaware of?” The words traveled through Kathryn like lightning. She went hot and cold so many sensations and thoughts colliding within her.

Seven allowed 10 seconds of silence, ample time for an answer. The grip at Kathryn’s throat tightened, not enough to constrict her breathing but enough for her to know the Borg could if she wanted to. “I asked you a question. I expect an answer.”

“No, you did not tell me to move,” the words came out with more frustration that Kathryn had realized she felt. She had agreed to comply but there was something in her that was resistant, something in her that feared letting go and that part was fighting against being held helpless four inches off the ground unable to move.

“That is correct, I did not. And yet you took it upon yourself to do so,” Seven’s controlled calm was getting under Kathryn’s skin. She could feel her heart racing, desire was burning inside her, she wanted to alternately surrender completely or go down fighting. She wanted to run both away and toward and Seven hadn’t even really done anything yet. And there Seven was, holding her immobile, speaking softly and clearly as though she wasn’t single-handedly dismantling the Captain.

Seven noted Kathryn’s physical responses to their current position. She was tracking vitals to ensure she did not push her lover too far and damage her. There was little risk of that at this time but she could tell Kathryn was struggling internally though doing a good job of not resisting physically. Seven did note one particular physiological response that she was quite pleased with though.

“Kathryn,” Seven let her voice drop to a near purr in her lover’s ear as she decided to share this most recent observation, “I can smell your arousal.” At those words, a moan escaped the smaller woman. The raw sound of it surprised her. She felt so vulnerable held firm and immobile against Seven’s body knowing she couldn’t hide anything. The moan was desire, frustration, fear, lust…so many things.

Seven felt as much as heard the sound Kathryn made as it vibrated through the body she held so tightly. She wanted more of those sounds. She wanted more of her lover. She moved her head slightly pressing her lips to the point where Kathryn’s shoulder met her neck. She opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to taste the light salt sheen of perspiration there. She sucked the flesh into her mouth and allowed the primal human desire within her to close her teeth down on willing soft flesh.

A sound between a gasp and a scream came from Kathryn as she felt the sweet pain of Seven’s teeth on her skin. She felt a bolt of pure desire shoot through her settling firmly into her cunt. Seven eased the pressure of her mouth kissing the now red welted flesh with her full lips before speaking again, “If I place you back on the ground will you be still? Will you comply?”

“I will comply,” Kathryn’s voice was low and charged as she responded. She felt the strong Borg arms around her loosen and her feet hit the carpet softly. She was worried that her knees would give way but she found her balance and stood. She cast her eyes downward uncertain of what to do next. Seven released her completely from her grasp and made her way in front of her once more. Kathryn stood naked and disheveled her auburn hair tousled, her hands at her sides, her eyes examining the carpet near Seven’s feet.

Seven reached her Borg hand placing her finger beneath Kathryn’s chin lifting her face so their eyes could meet. Seven remembered a time when she would not have been able to decipher any of the feelings she saw in her lover. When the subtlety and variety of human emotion had befuddled and bemused her. Human emotions were erratic, inefficient, unpredictable. They were also complex, rich, and beautiful. Seven could see them now and catalogue each one. She saw desire in the flush of skin and the dilation of pupils. She saw frustration in the tenseness of wrists and hands. She saw vulnerability in the movement of eyes that did not want to settle into direct, prolonged contact with hers.

“Look at me.” Seven gave the instruction with clarity. Kathryn’s eyes closed almost involuntarily not wanting to reveal herself completely.

“Look at me.” Seven repeated more pointedly. Kathryn’s eyes fluttered open and looked directly into Seven’s.

 Seven let her finger once again travel over her lover’s skin. Moving from her chin to outline thin lips. Those lips parted slightly at her touch and the tip of Kathryn’s tongue tentatively brushed the metal mesh while their eyes remained locked. Kathryn’s tongue grew bolder drawing the fingertip into her mouth. She wasn’t sure how far Seven would allow this to go but was willing to take what she could get. After six months of loving her Borg’s body she knew how sensitive those implants were.

Kathryn kept her eyes locked with Seven’s as she gently sucked the other woman’s fingertip between her lips. Seven may have enhanced sensors that allowed her to know the most minute physiological changes but Kathryn had years of experience reading people. She could see worlds of knowledge in those bright blue eyes and she could see the sparks of desire lighting them. Kathryn was well versed in what her lover liked and was hoping the pressure of her lips was evening this playing field a bit.

Seven could see the bit of mischief in her lover’s eyes and she indulged the moment allowing the feeling of lips and tongue and warm wetness on her fingertip. She allowed it to go on until she felt the nip of teeth and knew that Kathryn was going to push the limits as far as she could. Seven arched her ocular implant and pushed two fingers deeper into Kathryn’s mouth applying pressure.

Kathryn felt the force of her lover’s fingers as she felt the force of her lover’s gaze. She knew that little bite had been pushing her luck but the feeling of Seven’s mesh covered fingers filling her mouth didn’t exactly feel like punishment. Instead she leaned into the pressure and allowed her eyes to flutter shut moaning around fingers as she sucked and traced patterns with her tongue. She let her mind wander to how it would feel when those fingers were filling other parts of her and how badly she wanted that sensation and she moaned again.

Seven enjoyed the feeling of filling Kathryn’s mouth for a few moments allowed the sensations to wash over her body and heighten her own arousal. She pressed forward causing Kathryn to stumble back a step and her eyes once again to open. Seven took another step pushing the other woman back. Kathryn stepped back with each push keeping her focus on Seven’s blue eyes and the bright metallic taste of her fingers until she felt the cool metal of a bulkhead against her back and she jumped at the chill of it letting out a small squeal and letting loose of the Borg’s fingers.

Seven lowered her hand enjoying the slightly startled look on Kathryn’s face. She took one more step further leaving little space between them and securely trapping Kathryn between the wall of the ship and her tall form.

“Kathryn,” Seven’s voice was low, “we could play at this all evening.” As she spoke she cupped Kathryn’s breasts in her hands enjoying the weight of them in her palms. “We could go back and forth, exchanging dares,” her fingers encircled tight nipples, “You could push me until I was forced to punish you more harshly.” She pinched the delicate flesh tightly and without mercy causing Kathryn to shudder and cry out.

“But the truth is we both know what it is I desire.” Her fingers continued deliberate pressure. “My desire is not to inflict damage upon you. My desire is to take you. My desire is to remove those last vestiges of The Captain. My desire is to take what is Mine.” The last sentence was more of a growl than Kathryn had ever heard from Seven’s controlled voice and it made the smaller woman’s entire body flush with heat.

“Please,” the word was barely audible as it slipped from Kathryn’s mouth. “Please take what is Yours.” Kathryn knew in that moment she would beg, plead, prostrate herself she would do whatever was necessary to have Seven fulfill those desires.

Seven heard the words and acted without hesitation. She pressed her body hard into Kathryn’s once again claiming her mouth with her lips and teeth and tongue thrusting into her with bruising force. There was no gentle exploration there was only conquering. Seven loosened her grip with her Borg enhanced hand and slid it down her lover’s body letting her fingers brush against the folds of Kathryn’s sex. She could feel the heat and wetness but she stopped just far enough away for Kathryn to release a sound of frustration and to thrust her hips forward.

“Demanding to the last,” Seven let the words slide out like menacing honey, “You think you will dictate the pace of my taking with a simple Please? You are not in control here Kathryn, you forget yourself. And you forget who I am. I am Borg but I am more than Borg. My choice to be here with you is mine. My choice to fuck you is mine. Do you wish me to exercise my choice?”

Kathryn couldn’t make her mind ordered enough to string coherent words together. She stumbled to make her mouth work and before she could she felt Seven’s hand grip her sex with delicious force that bordered on pain.

“Answer my question,” Seven demanded, “or this stops now.”

“Oh God,” the words came from Kathryn in a rush, “Please don’t stop now. Please take whatever you want. Do anything, please, fuck me. I am Yours.”

Seven savored the words for 3.9 seconds, thankful for her eidetic memory knowing she would be able to play them back at will, before she pushed three fingers inside of Kathryn with such force the smaller woman was once again lifted from the floor. With her enhanced strength, it was quite easy to hold Kathryn there pressed firmly between the smooth cold metal of the starship and Seven’s long body still encased in her bio-suit, one arm helping support her lover’s weight. Seven lost herself in the sensation of filling her lover. She made slow hard strokes ensuring Kathryn would feel her absence as much as her presence almost fully removing her fingers before thrusting them upward.

Kathryn was lost to the sensation. The wall behind her was cool but she no longer cared. The body pressing into her was hot to the touch and her cunt was full and wanting. She could think of nothing except the intoxicating strength and power of her lover. The reality of their coupling was not lost on Kathryn through her haze of desire, love, and lust. Seven had the strength to hold her, to take her, to see all that she was, and to still want her. Kathryn felt the drive of Seven’s fingers within her, four now, stretching her, opening her. Felt the smooth heat of the metal mesh that made her lover unique and even more beautiful. She felt everything. She felt Seven pause ever so slightly and tuck her thumb into the palm of her hand. There was a second of pain and then such fullness as Kathryn had never felt before.

There was no thought now only sensation as energy shot through her body. She heard Seven’s animalistic growl as her fist slipped inside past all resistance. Kathryn may have screamed as she crumbled. Her release tearing from her throat and tears trailing down her cheeks. Her body felt as though it was a thousand disjointed pieces. Her blood rushed in her ears as aftershocks trembled through her body. Time seemed to stretch on and on the slightest movement of Seven’s fist filling her with indescribable sensation. She had no idea how much time passed before she felt Seven’s hand gently, cautiously slip from inside her and she whimpered at the loss despite knowing she couldn’t take any more. Her breath was ragged and gasping as she felt herself cradled in the strongest arms she’d ever known. She heard comfort being muttered into her hair as she was carried across her quarters to her bed.

She felt her head being brought to rest on Seven’s shoulder as she was enveloped in those arms again. She wrapped her arm around Seven’s waist and threw her leg across her thighs holding her as tightly and as closely as she could. She suspected she would utterly fall to pieces if she let go too soon.

“You are perfection, Kathryn,” came Seven’s soft whisper. She returned to monitoring her lover’s heart rate and respiration. They were still elevated but returning to normal. She felt soft shudders against her and realized Kathryn was crying.

“Have I damaged you?” She felt the edge of worry creeping into her voice. She knew she had pushed the edge of control and she knew her strength had the potential to harm if she wasn’t vigilant.

Kathryn shook her head not wanting Seven to become too concerned and move them from their current position. She felt so safe where she was, held tightly against the long, lithe body of her Borg, surrounded by her. That was why she was crying, the aftermath of release, the complete disassembling of her mask of control at the hands of this woman. It was the last of her letting go and she just needed to let it. She squeezed Seven more tightly drawing her impossibly closer burying her face deeper in that long graceful neck.

Seven returned the embrace wrapping her arm more tightly around Kathryn’s back while her other hand rested on the firm thigh that rested across her.

“Thank you,” came Kathryn’s soft, muffled voice.

“Elaborate,” Seven stated quietly, “please.”

Kathrine smiled through the last of her tears at the sound of that word whispered so gently. She lifted herself a bit raising her head so she could look at Seven. She did not know how to elaborate in words. There was too much. Instead she brushed her fingers lightly over the star shaped implant on Seven’s cheek and leaned forward kissing her softly with all the love she felt.


End file.
